Mas Jimin, Dek Yoongi
by Saklarlampu
Summary: MINYOON/ Local marriage life!AU/ older!Jimin. “Ih! Mas Jimin, mah! Kok aku malah diciumin sih!” Protes Yoongi menggeliat berusaha menghindar dari kecupan maut yang Jimin berikan.
1. chapter 1

Mas Jimin, Dek Yoongi.

Local marriage life!AU

BL! DLDR

Saklarlampu

Pukul 22.07 WIB

Suara ketukan sepatu pantofel menggema di sepanjang koridor salah satu apartment elite yang terletak di tengah - tengah ramainya Ibukota Indonesia. Park Jimin- _si pemilik sepatu pantofel,_ menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu apartment yang terletak paling ujung, lalu memasukan nomor sandi agar pintu itu dapat terbuka lalu ia bisa segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

 _Pip-_

 _Pip-_

 _Piiip-_

 _"Dek?"_ Ucapnya agak keras sambil memasuki kediamannya, " _Mas_ pulang, _nih_!" Tambahnya lagi sambil melonggarkan dasi hitam yang mencekik lehernya seharian ini.

Dahinya menyerit bingung, biasanya istri manisnya akan cepat cepat menyambut kedatanganya, tapi kali ini nihil, bahkan sahutan pun tidak terdengar.

"Yoon?" Panggilnya lagi dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mereka berdua setelah meletakan sepatunya di rak samping pintu utama, kalau berantakan nanti dimarahi Yoongi.

"Hiks," samar - samar Jimin mendengar suara sengugukan dari dalam pintu kamar, suara milik Yoongi. Langsung cepat - cepat ia buka pintu kayu itu.

" _Adek?"_

Kehadiran Jimin mampu membuat Yoongi mengalihkan netra sehitam arang miliknya- yang sekarang di simbahi air mata, dari layar laptop berlogo buah yang sudah digigit.

"Mas~"Yoongi memanggil manja, ia segera menjulurkan kedua tanganya, "Aku- hiks- mau peluk~" tanpa mengeluarkan suara lagi, Jimin mengahmpiri istrinya lalu memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat, membawa Yoongi ke dalam kedua lengan kekarnya sambil mengusap sayang surai hitam istrinya.

"Kamu kenapa, _hm? Kok_ sampai nangis begini?" Tanyanya, masih sambil mengelus sayang.

"K-kan kata _Mas,_ aku nonton kartun aja kan.."

"Hmm" gumam Jimin meng-iya kan. Memang benar ia menyuruh istrinya menonton kartun saja untuk sementara waktu, dikarenakan Yoongi yang sedang hamil anak pertama mereka jadi ia sangat sensitive dalam hal apapun. Minggu lalu, ia menonton adegan berdarah di film _action-thriller._ Akibatnya, Yoongi mengalami sedikit _shock_ lalu ia terkena demam.

"T-tapi _hiks_ \- tapi- film kartunya ini sedih banget" lanjutnya mengadu sambil tetap dalam posisinya.

"Emang film apa, _sih?_ Sedihnya dimana?" Tanya Jimin penasaran, lalu ia melirik ke arah layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan karakter seperti- gajah? Uniknya, gajah ini berwarna pink, seperti terbuat dari kapas dan dengan perlahan si gajah pun terjatuh dan memudar.

"Inside out, itu si BingBong dilupain makanya dia len- _hiks_ lenyap" di akhir kalimatnya pun Yoongi kembali menangis, Jimin mengusap wajah rupawan miliknya lelah dan gemas, gemas terhadap istrinya yang semakin hari semakin lucu dan semakin membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jimin menghujani wajah Yoongi dengan kecupan dengan bunyi yang cukup keras disetiap kecupanya.

"Ih! _Mas_ Jimin, _mah!!_ Kok aku malah diciumin sih" protesnya sambil mengeliat berusaha menghindar dari kecupan maut suaminya. Jimin menangkup kedua sisi pipi Yoongi, lalu mendaratkan kecupan panjang di bibir mungil yang mengerucut lucu.

"Habis kamu lucu banget, _sih!"_ Lagi - lagi jimin mengecup bibir istrinya, kali ini kecupan singkat. " _Adek_ dengerin _mas,_ ya. _Adek_ jangan sedih - sedih, _dong._ Kalau _bundanya_ sedih, _baby_ juga ikut sedih. _Adek_ gak mau kan _baby_ sedih?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengusap ringan _baby_ _bump_ Yoongi. Yoongi pun menggeleng atas pertanyaan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, "Bagus, sekarang _adek_ beresin laptopnya, taruh di meja aja nanti pagi _mas_ yang beresin. Sekarang _mas_ mandi dulu, abis itu kita tidur, _oke_?"

" _Aye, Sir!"_ Jawab Yoongi lalu ia mulai mematikan laptopnya sementara Jimin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Setelah itu, mereka tertidur dengan lengan yang memeluk erat satu sama lain, sama seperti malam - malam sebelumnya. Kira-kira, besok apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya?

A/n : Hayoo besok mereka ngapain?? Wkwk. Tiba tiba aja aku kepengen nulis minyoon local! AU begini lalu jadilah Drabble ini hehe. Ini kayanya bakal jadi kumpulan short fiction seputar mereka, tapi itu juga kalau ada yang minat baca tulisan ku yang acak kadul ini sih :(


	2. Belanja

Mas Jimin, Dek Yoongi.

Local marriage life!AU

BL! DLDR

Saklarlampu

o0o

7.56 WIB

Sinar matahari masuk melewati celah celah jendela yang tidak tertutupi gorden. Seolah-olah ingin membangunkan sepasang 'love bird' yang masih nyaman bergelung dibalik selimut tebal mereka.

Sepasang netra hitam mengerjap lucu, menyesuaikan pandangannya untuk melihat dengan baik. Seperti pagi lainnya, pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap oleh netra milik Yoongi adalah wajah rupawan milik sang terkasih yang tengah terlelap dengan damainya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibir tebal yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Selamat pagi, _Mas_ " bisiknya halus sambil merapihkan anak rambut yang menjuntai di dahi milik suaminya. Merasa ada gerakan halus di dahinya, perlahan Jimin membuka mata dan langsung bertatapan dengan milik Yoongi. Jimin menangkap tangan Yoongi untuk ia berikan sebuah kecupan.

"Selamat pagi, Cintaku" ujarnya sambil meletakan telapak tangan Yoongi di atas pipinya.

"Ih, _Mas_! Pagi - pagi udah ngerayu aja" Yoongi mencubit pipi suaminya gemas.

"Aduhh, bener dong, _adek_ kan cintaku?" Jimin balas mencubit pelan hidung bangir Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh, "Iya iya. Yang disini gak disapa, _Mas_?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap perutnya yang membuncit. Jimin tersenyum lalu menurunkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan baby bump Yoongi. Sebelumnya, tak lupa ia memberikan ciuman di bibir kecil istrinya.

"Selamat pagi, Cinta-nya _ayah_ dan _bunda_ " Sapa Jimin untuk buah cintanya dengan Yoongi, lalu ia mengusap wajahnya seperti anak kucing sehingga sang Bunda merasa kegelian.

"A-ah, _Mas_ , geli!" Yoongi berusaha menjauhkan perutnya dari kepala Jimin, sementara dibawah sana Jimin tersenyum jahil. Lalu tambah _mengusel_ kepada Yoongi.

Alhasil, butuh waktu lama sampai pasangan kesayangan kita ini bangun dari tempat tidur mereka.

o0o

"Mau kemana kita~?" Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, berpura pura sedang memegang mic. Ia menyanyikan sebait lagu dari film kartun _Dora The Explorer_ "Pergi membeli barang untuk- _ah_ , kepanjangan! _Gak_ nyambung sama nadanya" protes Yoongi lengkap dengan bibirnya yang cemberut lucu.

Sementara Jimin, disampingnya hanya tertawa gemas akan tingkah laku Yoongi. Sedangkan matanya masih fokus menatap kejalanan. Untung Jimin sedang menyetir, kalau tidak Yoongi akan habis dikecupi Jimin sangking gemasnya.

"Kita sampai" ujar Jimin sambil membelokan setirnya, masuk kedalam area parkir toko khusus peralatan bayi.

" _Yeay_!" Pekik Yoongi girang. Saat mobil yang mereka kendarai benar-benar berhenti, Yoongi langsung membuka pintu dan turun dari tempat duduknya. Melihat itu, Jimin langsung buru-buru turun untuk membantu Yoongi turun dari mobil.

" _Adek_ , nih! _Bandel_ ya! kan _Mas_ udah bilang kalo turun pelan-pelan." Omel Jimin setelah melingkarkan lengannya dipinggul Yoongi.

Sementara yang diomeli hanya nyengir dengan polosnya, "Iya, _Mas_ -nya Yoongi yang paling Yoongi sayang~!" Ia mengusel layaknya anak kucing. Strateginya yang satu ini selalu ampuh untuk meluluhkan Jimin.

Benar kan? Buktinya Jimin langsung tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala Yoongi.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara pekerja lengkap dengan seragamnya yang bernuansa kuning menyapa Jimin dan Yoongi setelah mereka masuk kedalam toko perlengkapan bayi tersebut.

"Siang, _mba_. Saya mau nyari perlengkapan untuk bayi yang baru lahir." Jawab Yoongi, yang masih dalam rangkulan Jimin.

"Disebelah sini, _Bunda_ " si pegawai tersenyum ramah sambil berjalan menuju lorong khusus perlengkapan bayi usia 0-3 bulan.

o0o

"Ini, udah semua?" Tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk keranjang dorong yang sudah penuh dengan barang barang untuk kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

"Hum.. sebentar" Yoongi mengecek kembali list barang yang harus mereka beli sambil tak sadar memajukan bibirnya. Cepat-cepat Jimin menangkup kedua pipi yoongi dengan kedua tanganya.

"Eh, _Mas_ ken-hmp" belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin sudah menubrukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi, melumatnya sedikit kasar sampai kepala Yoongi agak terdorong kebelakang. Setelah - _ekhem_ , puas, Jimin perlahan menarik kepalanya menjauh. Terlihat jelas wajah Yoongi yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan bibirnya yang merkah, dan tatapannya yang linglung.

"K-kok?" Tanyanya, lirih.

"Habis bibir kamu maju mulu dari tadi, _Mas_ kira nyariin temennya?" Ucap Jimin jenaka, lengkap dengan senyum jahilnya sembari ia mengusap bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya.

"A-apaan!" Yoongi buru buru meninju perut Jimin, sehingga si oknum pelecehan terjadap bibirnya itu menjauh sambil mengaduh kesakitan. _Tuh, kan. Yoonginya jadi galak._

"Aduh, _Dek_ , sakit loh ini" Jimin cemberut sambil mengusap perutnya bekas tonjokan Yoongi tadi. Sebenernya gak terlalu sakit sih, tapi ya dia emang mau godain Yoongi aja. Iseng iseng berhadiah, fikirnya.

"Emang aku mukulnya kenceng apa?" Tanya Yoongi coba membela diri. Jimin mengangguk sambil tetap dalam kepura-puraanya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba dilanda rasa bersalah melihat suaminya kesakitan seperti itu, "Maaf," ujarnya sambil ikut mengusap perut Jimin. "Lagian _Mas-nya_ main cium cium aja. Kalo ada orang liat gimana?"

"Enggak ada yang liat, kok"

"Ekehm, sudah selesai belanjanya, _Ayah_ , _Bunda_?" Tepat setelah Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pegawai yang tadi menemani mereka membuka suara, sambil memamerkan senyum yang, _well_ agak sedikit terlalu sumringah? Sebenarnya sedari tadi si mba satu ini mengekori mereka, tapi memang dasar dua sejoli yang terlalu mabuk cinta, mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Park Jimin! Dorong keranjangnya ke kasir sekarang juga!" Yoongi kembali ke mode galaknya, lalu ia berjalan cepat ke arah kasir.

"Iya, _Nyonya_ " Sementara Jimin yang kalah telak hanya bisa pasrah, lalu mendorong keranjang mereka mengekor Yoongi. Jimin harus segera mencari ide agar Yoonginya tidak ngambek lagi. Dia tidak mau tidur di sofa malam ini.

 _Dingin tau :(_

A/n :

Halo!!! Gak nyangka banget ternyata kalian suka ya Mas Jimin, Dek Yongi hehe. Makasih buat yang udah baca, like, dan review!! Tanpa klean aku bukan lah apa apa :( btw, sebenernya ff ini awalnya aku mau buat pairingnya Yoongi sama aktor gitu, tapi entah gimana mendapat bisikan 'minyoon' ya sudah akhirnya jadinya Jimin deh!


End file.
